Wrong
by elmo-and-panda
Summary: Oneshot slash between Hagrid and Dobby ..... quite disturbing yes but twisted people may find it funny. We will eagerly snog you if you review flamers are also welcomed too : M rated for disturbing pairing.


Wrong

One flaming hot summer's day, Dobby was doing an errand for Harry Potter, which meant he had to deliver an item to one Rubeus Hagrid. This in particular package was a very "magical" item, which Hagrid was in desperate need of, so Dobby rushed with much urgency toward the small hut at the edge of the grounds. Even though Dobby was an obedient elf, he couldn't resist the urge to look inside said package, which was radiating with curiosity. Inside the folds of brown paper was a scarlet red gem, which throbbed with much vigour in his outstretched hand as he slowly reached the enchanted looking hut.

Dobby nervously noticed that his hands were beginning to sweat whilst his parched mouth was bone dry. His tender fingers rattled against the hard wood of the door as he waited in anticipation for Hagrid to answer. At first he did not realise it but a sweet aroma had already began to intoxicate his very veins with an impulsive drive. Suddenly a 9 foot tall rugged man with bulging muscles stood near-naked with a towel barely draped across his manliness, "hairy" was certainly the operative word to describe the sight that entranced Dobby. As Dobby tore his eyes away from the captivating towel, a rose tinted blush blossomed across his cheeks mirroring the one that resided upon the giants face.

"Um 'Ello Dobby" Hagrid bashfully welcomed the small house elf "Wha' cha got there?" at that same moment a gust of wind emitted from the heavens themselves and caused Hagrid's towel to be whipped away in the passion of the violent breeze. Being mesmerised by the enormity of the moment prevented the small elf from thinking straight, due to the blissful aroma that continued to swirl about him. Sweat laced his green skin as he stared agape to the glorious sight before him and to his apparent delight; the One-Eyed-Trouser-Snake stared back.

Hagrid wavered blankly for a moment before realising the disappearance of the item that covered his modesty, and yet to add to Dobby's immense ecstasy of the moment, Hagrid made no attempt to cover himself. Still with the cherub-like rosy cheeks, Hagrid beckoned Dobby inside seductively with the motion of a single finger. Dobby uttered a delicate squeak and scampered eagerly into the warm sanctuary of the hut as Hagrid's triumphant smile echoed past the closing door.

And that's where the magic REALLY began!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching from the distant windows above the path on looking Hagrid's hut, two Griffindor boys stayed hidden from below.

Ron sat cringing and gagging whilst the scene below began to endorse full swing. His face was no longer a burnt red but now a sickly shade of green that could make a bucket of vomit churn. Again Ron turned away from the hut, clearly repulsed.

Whilst beside him, Harry sat consumed by fits of hysterical laughter, his emerald eyes watering from hilarity of it all.

Turning to his friend, the red-headed boy muttered "Are you not disturbed by all this?"

Receiving a confused look from Harry, Ron stood up and flashed a disgusted look at him before leaving.

Harry contemplated on the thought of leaving from his post. Instead, with a grin, he whipped out a pair of binoculars and stared intently at the steam glistened windows.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the rich passionate aroma lazily drifted upon the warm breeze towards him.

END (or is it?)

A/N:

Before you think we are extremely sick people (which we are but lets not get into that) this fanfic is based on a comic on DeviantArt, which we decided to write about for the pure crack of it (and the fact that we are on a huge Sugar High!)

No are not on drugs but yea we're thinking about it .

Flame with joy XD

By Panda and Elmo

EDIT: Health and safety notice: We are very aware that this fic may lead to people suffering imploding brains or being termanally ill, such as servere vomiting, and we are not responsible for what we write- "Wrong" is a clear example of that. We are, however, very happy that you think it was well written and we love all you sexy reviewers who make us laugh- the free snog is in the post


End file.
